Alone
by solitudexskylark
Summary: Ada suatu frasa tentang kehidupan yang menyatakan bahwa ketika seseorang menjadi terkenal oleh dunia, bukan berarti sosok itu dapat terbebas dari rasa kesepian. [Viktor/Yuuri; fictogemino]


**Yuri! on Ice** belongs to **MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo,** and **Tadashi Hiramatsu.**

 **WARNING:** (might be) OOC, platonic!Victuuri, alur yang agak _maksa_.

.

Ini kali kedua ngemaso bikin fictogemino lagi. _But, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Malam ini Viktor akan meninggalkan Rusia, tanah kelahirannya, untuk sementara.

Waktu masih menunjukkan sore hari, sedangkan Viktor tetap duduk seorang diri di sebuah bangku taman. Bersikap acuh pada mantel yang mulai ternoda oleh salju. Dia hanya ingin kembali merenungkan semuanya dalam kesendirian sembari menunggu waktu keberangkatan pesawat ke Jepang. Makkachin, anjing kesayangannya, diberi kesempatan untuk bermain di sini sebelum tiba waktunya.

Hal tersebut merupakan segelintir kenyataan yang lumrah untuk dihadapi dalam hidup setiap manusia, setidaknya berlaku bagi Viktor sendiri.

Ada suatu frasa tentang kehidupan yang menyatakan bahwa _ketika seseorang menjadi terkenal oleh dunia, bukan berarti sosok itu dapat terbebas dari rasa kesepian._

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul begitu saja. _Apakah itu benar yang kau rasakan, Viktor?_

Padahal, nama Viktor Nikiforov telah dikenal dalam sejarah umat manusia. Seorang _ice skater_ yang meraih kemenangan lima kali berturut-turut pada turnamen Final Grand Pix berskala internasional. Berikut pula dengan sederet turnamen nasional dan kompetisi berskala Eropa lainnya. Namun, di balik semua itu, _di balik raga dan jiwanya sebagai figur_ ice skater _yang diidolakan banyak orang,_ Viktor hanya bisa tertawa dengan miris.

Meskipun dia telah mengukir sejumlah prestasi, bukan berarti orang lain akan bersedia untuk menjadi temannya.

Dia tidak cocok untuk dijadikan teman, melainkan seseorang yang patut disegani karena kejeniusannya.

Memang benar, kehidupan zaman sekarang membuat kebanyakan orang menjadi lebih individualis. Semuanya memiliki hak dan kewajiban dalam memenuhi kebutuhan masing-masing. Tapi, apakah ada orang lain yang merasakan hal sama seperti Viktor kala ini?

Sempat ada rasa arogan yang muncul. Hal itu datang seiring dengan semua yang telah ia capai dalam setiap langkah kakinya berada. Tapi, percuma saja, rasa itu hanya mempertemukan dirinya dengan penyesalan yang ia pendam sedalam mungkin agar tidak terlihat di mata publik.

Viktor memiliki citra tersendiri yang patut untuk dijaga. Viktor yang dikenal dunia itu memiliki senyum menawan dengan kedipan mata yang memesona. Semua itu demi karirnya sendiri yang sesungguhnya terasa begitu memuakkan.

Tapi, dia memiliki batas-batas hidup yang harus dipatuhi.

Viktor merasa kecewa jauh dalam lubuh hatinya.

Dadanya terasa sesak setiap rasa sedih itu muncul di balik senyuman ceria penuh kepalsuan yang terukir tanpa bisa dicegah.

Rasanya Viktor ingin menertawakan nasibnya sendiri.

Yakov Fletsman memang ada wujudnya. Dia adalah pelatih yang hebat untuk murid yang hebat seperti Viktor. Tapi, dia hanya pelatih, bukan _teman_.

Kehadiran Yuri Plisetsky cukup menyenangkan untuk digoda saat berlatih di _ice rink_. Tapi, dia hanya junior seperguruan, bukan _teman_.

Viktor memandang ke arah langit yang mulai menggelap, mempertanyakan ke mana semua eksistensi orang-orang yang ia kenal lewat butiran salju yang menghujani tanah kota St. Petersburg. Semua nama mereka tersimpan dengan baik dalam memori otaknya. Tapi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang hadir untuk menemaninya.

Sebanyak apapun orang yang mengelukan namanya dari bangku penonton, memberikan tepuk tangan yang paling meriah, juga menyaksikannya dalam layar kaca dengan penuh kekaguman, Viktor tetap merasa _hampa_ dengan kehidupannya sendiri.

Ya, perasaan seperti itu. Tapi, apa semua itu benar ia rasakan sedemikian rupa?

Andai saja dia tidak pernah menemukan eksistensi dari sosok _bunga lili_ dari timur yang kelak dapat mengubah hidupnya, mungkin selamanya Viktor dapat terjebak dalam merasa demikian.

.

.

.

 _(silakan dibaca kembali dari sini menuju ke atas)_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sebenarnya gue tahu kalau kanji nama Yuuri (勇利) itu beda artinya dengan bunga lili (百合) secara literal. Cuman, gegara ini gue malah ngetik sambil ngebayangin Fem!Yuuri, bukan Canon!Yuuri. Tapi, semua itu gue kembalikan untuk disesuaikan ke pembaca masing-masing, deh. _Anyway, t_ erima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
